Various groups of people need containers with spill-proof lids. Consider in particular the needs of a parent and child. Children often knock their drinks over and, as a result, usually drink from sippy cups. Parents purchase numerous sippy cups, so that there is an ample supply of these cups for use. Consider also, an adult drinking coffee in the morning and needing to leave for work or to walk the dog. A special travel mug must be used to prevent the coffee from spilling during their commute to work or outing. In addition, it is helpful to have spill-proof food containers from which children can snack. Again, parents must purchase numerous snack traps, so that there is an ample supply of these containers for use. In all three of these examples, there is a predetermined lid for each container so that in order to use the cup or snack trap, the lid and container must match. As a result, people can spend time searching for the matching lid and containers, which can be frustrating. In addition, storage of the lids and containers can use up limited storage space in the kitchen. Furthermore, when on the go, carrying conventional sippy cups, snack traps and/or travel mugs can increase the need for a large bag and toting around multiple devices.
While many spill-proof lids have been created which allow food and drink access by mouth or hand, they are not versatile and can only fit one particularly sized vessel. Without the required sized vessel, the lid becomes useless. Some lids have been created to fit a selective number of different sized containers. However, these lids are also useless with out the matching containers. Furthermore, these lids may not include an area which allows you to drink the liquid or reach in to pull food out. As a result, you must remove the lid to drink or eat, which could be messy.
Thus, a need exists for a lid that can fit various sized containers and allow a user to access food or drink therein without removing the lid. Furthermore, a need exists for these containers to be usable by children and/or adults.